


T'was the Night

by Biana_Delacroix



Series: Mistletoe and Champagne [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parody, Poetry, Rhyming is fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biana_Delacroix/pseuds/Biana_Delacroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'was the night before Christmas, and throughout the French Quarter, not a creature was stirring, as the long night grew shorter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'was the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A very Merry Christmas, to all my fellow shippers!

T’was the night before Christmas, and throughout the French Quarter,  
Not a creature was stirring, as the long night grew shorter  
The Originals were nestled, all snug in their beds,  
While visions of a kingdom danced in their heads

But wait, that’s not true-there was one soul awake;  
The hybrid named Klaus was still up quite late  
He did like the holiday, that wasn’t the case,  
But tonight he lacked cheer, there was a truth he had faced.

Though Klaus was the king, and ruled over his kingdom,  
There was one thing he missed that would have meant freedom.  
Truth was, he was lonely, though he always stood tall,  
The memory still lingered of a young vamp in Mystic Falls.

But no, that was crazy! His thoughts couldn’t dwell,  
On bright and strong Caroline, though she made his heart swell.  
His mind was a mess, when all of a sudden;  
A sound broke the silence and pierced through his burdens

He flew to the window and threw up the glass,  
Searching the night for the danger that passed.  
There were no vampires or witches or creatures of lore,  
But there was the sound of someone coming through the front door.

Klaus crept through house, making sure to keep silent,  
To kill him was difficult, so who would dare try it?  
The rooms were all dark, not a single ray of light,  
But Klaus was prepared for quick and clean fight.

The living room was empty, from what he could see,  
In the middle of the room stood a giant fir tree.  
Dressed in ribbons and bows, it reached up to the arches,  
And that was when Klaus saw who was next to the branches.

She stood still and tall, gazing at him with a smile,  
And Klaus couldn’t move, just stared for a while,  
He curls, her smile, her presence he absorbed,  
For standing in front of him was Caroline Forbes.

Neither said word, then Klaus took a step or two,  
“Is this some kind of trick-could it really be you?”  
Then Caroline grinned, infected with glee  
“You’re not dreaming, Klaus, it really is me.”

She gave a wide smile, then walked up quite near  
And said with a laugh, “I’ve missed you all year!”  
“But what brings you here?” Klaus asked in confusion,  
Hoping the young blonde was not a just a delusion.

“I came to see _you_ Klaus,” she said, rolling her eyes,  
“Is it so hard to believe that these aren’t just all lies?”  
The hybrid was frozen, and stood shocked in his place,  
But the longer he stared, he saw the truth in her face.

“You really have missed me,” he whispered in awe  
Then felt a warm feeling as his frozen heart thawed,  
“It’s been much too long,” he said with a smirk,  
And hoped for a reward to all his hard work.

Caroline just laughed, and walked towards Klaus,  
“I hope you don’t mind me just showing up in your house,  
I know this is weird, and probably quite sudden  
And don’t want to be a bore or a burden,

“Thing is, lots has changed, like you wouldn’t believe!  
Silas is dead, Bonnie’s alive – it all feels like a dream.  
And my friends are all happy, while Tyler’s long gone,  
I was starting to think it was time I moved on.

“So I came to your city, to see what you meant,  
About music and culture- so far I’m content.  
But something was missing, that much I knew,  
And that’s when I realized, I had to see _you.”_

Then Caroline stopped, and lowered her eyes,  
Hoping this wasn’t just some foolish try  
For a last love that was promised one night long ago,  
He could have moved on, and what did she know?

But Klaus stared her down as his heart swelled in hope,  
For all of these years, one thought helped him cope.  
That one day perhaps, he would find his love near,  
And on this Christmas Eve, she was finally here.

“You’re welcome here Caroline, and I hope you might stay,  
Though I don’t understand-why not wait until day?”  
She gave a small smirk, “I was nervous, I think,  
But now that I’m here, won’t you give me a drink?”

“First things first,” Klaus said, as he pulled her quite close  
With his arms ‘round her waist, and her scent in his nose.  
Then against the first rays of that Christmas day dawn,  
He said, “I’ve been waiting, for far, far too long.”

And then slowly he kissed her, with all the love felt,  
By a man who had lived with a lot to regret,  
But now realized that love was a joy to behold,  
When found with girl with a heart made of gold.

Her lips were so soft, and she gave a small sigh,  
And as Klaus held her close, he vowed he would try,  
To keep her protected and safe in his arms,  
From all those who’d come and try to cause harm

Slowly they broke away from each other,  
But stayed close together, the mark of two lovers,  
In silence they basked in the warm Christmas glow,  
But peace never lasts, as vampires know.

“Nik, are you there?” his sister yelled down,  
“Damn it, they’re awake,” Klaus said with a frown,  
Caroline laughed and showed him no fear,  
“Shouldn’t they know that I’m suddenly here?”

“Caroline, is that you?” Rebekah asked in shock,  
His sister were silent, and finally Klaus talked:  
“Merry Christmas dear sister, come and take a seat,  
We have a new guest you should probably meet.”

So later they sat around the large Christmas tree,  
With a love and his family, Klaus was finally free,  
But as Caroline sat near him, she wore a small frown,  
And so he asked, “Love, what’s getting you down?”

She gave a small smile, and no longer seemed miffed,  
“It’s nothing, just realized-I should have bought you a gift.”  
Klaus laughed, kissed her cheek and said with holiday cheer,  
“I have a present darling, you’re finally here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday :)


End file.
